


Support Group Saturdays

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Hearing-impaired Clint, Humor, Idk what kinda support group this is..., Steve likes to talk about the deceleration of Independece a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates  Support Group Saturdays. Well until she breezes in, walking right past him towards another member with the confidence he wishes he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worse than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr someone left me a support group prompt...
> 
> And just to let you know I pretty much bullshitted my way though this... idk what they'd all be in a support group together for... I just rolled with it. :3
> 
> and looking at it again I've got a crap load of ideas that I might expand into this...

 

He hates Support Group Saturdays. Like hates it with a passion and the only reason why he agreed is because Phil, the his boss and father figure for the past seven years suggested maybe it would be good after a night of drunken confessions from him.

So as he sits here at Support Group Saturdays or as he has labeled it ‘Worse than Hell.’ He sighs and waits for it to get started. But then she breezes in walking right past him towards another member with the confidence he wishes he could have.

But as he watches he notices how her confidence seems to fall away as she stops short of her intended target. She seems to looks around carefully the room and looks scared as she’s been caught. He smiles slowly unsure of what to do.

It must give her a little comfort because she smiles back.

-

"My name is Steve and I run this support group." Steve their ‘leader’ says."Why don’t we introduce ourselves to the few new faces we see and tell us about why you’re here."

She, whoever she is sits next to Steve and looks scared out of her mind as he looks down at her and smiles with a big grin. She shakes as she stands and honestly even he doesn’t expect what’s about to come out.

"I’m Skye… Well not really but I’m starting over and I like Skye as a name… I uh… I had some physical along with emotional abuse problems…" She says quietly before she sits back down.

"I’m sorry to hear about that Skye… Why don’t you pick the next person to introduce themselves." Steve say giving her the sad ‘I’m sorry for you’ puppy dog eyes. He hates that look but is surprised as Skye points to him.

"I’m Grant and well… my entire childhood was one big shitstorm…" He says with a shrug and Barton who sits next to him grins and shrugs like it’s no big deal and truly compared to Barton’s problems it isn’t.

"Care to elaborate for us Grant?" Steve asks and Grant sighs because he really doesn’t want to elaborate.

"Not really." He says.

"Okay."

Then the rest of the day goes on.

-

The next ‘Worse than Hell’ day isn’t nearly worse than Hell. Skye sits next to him. He’s surprised but she smiles and shrugs before the group starts and his usual seat mate pouts next to Steve. But honestly he doesn’t care. He likes Skye better than the former person.

"Hi." She whispers glancing at Steve who is some weird speech about American freedom. "Does he always do this?"

"Give us random History lessons?" Barton asks on the other side of him with a grin. "Yeah… Hold on." He adds before reaching behind his ear. It takes Skye and Grant a few moments to realize he’s turning up a hearing aid. "Hey Capt! We don’t need the declaration of independence read to us. Ouch Tasha!" Barton complains as Natasha, a red head woman who’s holding his hand kicks him.

"Shh." She hisses because she’s actually interested in whatever Steve is talking about.

"They are together." Grant finds himself saying looking back at Skye who blinks at Barton who sighs and lowers the volume on his hearing aid again. She almost wants to laugh as he seems to fall asleep instantly in his chair. The blank face he makes is almost comical on how bored he looks.

"Oh…" She whispers. "So do we really have to stay here the entire hour?"


	2. Mondays Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in and she’d nicknamed everyone by various names so she could remember who was who.
> 
> "Skye?" He squeak and then groans because oh my gosh he really did just squeak and any dignity he had left kinda just flew out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short forgive me... This is also gonna be a pretty much drabble fic that progresses in time each new day thats added... like next is Tuesday and it's like a week or so after this. :3

Monday blues

Monday morning rolled around and he can’t decide which is worse. Support group Saturday or Monday.

Sighing as he sips on his coffee he can’t help but wonder where Skye from Support group Saturday was. Having not seen her for the past two weeks left him worried.

-

He wasn’t exactly the worlds best lawyer but he worked for one of the best and probably the only man he’s ever known to have “died and come back.”. “Morning.” He calls to the secretary who is always tapping away at the computer.

"Mr. Coulson has a few visitors this morning." She chirps back and he can’t for the life of him wonder why Coulson would have visitors this early. He’s never known for Phil to have a visitor except for once every six months by his ex wife.

"Sir?" He calls as he steps into his office for a moment to put his briefcase down and make sure his office is still intact. He knows there has been someone recently playing around in his office while he’s not there. He simply just assumes its the night staff or one of the cleaning crews children.

Instead he finds nothing has changed yet but he hasn’t had time to walk around his desk. He’s more curious on Phil’s early morning visitors than he is his work and he should know better.

 

“Grant!” Phil says catching him as he’s just stepping out his door. He can see the peak of a head appearing over Coulson’s shoulder and he raise his eyebrow. “Come meet my daughter and granddaughter.” He says as he turns and steps away from the head peaking over his shoulder and Grant fight back the urge to freak out.

"Robot?" She says confused. Two weeks in and she’d nicknamed everyone by various names so she could remember who was who.

"Skye?" He squeak and then groans because oh my gosh he really did just squeak and any dignity he had left kinda just flew out the window. "I didn’t know you were a mother…" He adds lamely.

 

“Uh yeah… Kinda why I wasn’t at our hangout the past two weeks couldn’t get anyone to watch her and I really didn’t wanna listen to Capt talk more about the American dream…” She smiles. “Dad, this is the guy I was talking to you about at dinner a few weeks ago… I didn’t know he worked for you.” She laughs.

-

He doesn’t exactly know how to take seeing Skye in such a motherly role but it suits her. She hangs around the office for the day just because she’s got the day off from her job and Phil insisted she stay.

By the end of the day Grant is really forgetting why his day had sucked to begin with. Laughing as he watched Skye bounce the little girl around with her singing children’s songs he realizes right then and there he’s hooked on and doesn’t want to ever give up the chance to be in her life ever.

Perhaps Mondays weren’t to bad after all


	3. Troubling Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Tuesday morning comes around he realizes it to late. He’s in love, like helplessly, completely and totally in love with her

By the time Tuesday morning comes around he realizes it to late. He’s in love, like helplessly, completely and totally in love with her.

Support group Saturday Skye has caught his eye and now he’s dreaming of her and apparently a life that they could have. It’s awful really. The boss’s daughter is off limits everyone knows that and the fact he could risk his job if he slips up is even worse. Because he likes his job. It pays his bills and student loans and gives him enough money to survive on something a little more than ramen like his neighbors do.

"Mornin’" his neighbor says with a grin and Grant is honestly trying his best not to cringe at the fact he had heard parts of his neighbor conversation last night when he opened his window to let the night breeze in.

"Morning Fitz…" He sighs as he rubs his forehead. It’s to early to deal with Fitz or his girlfriend wife thing Jemma who’s always inviting him over for tea or dinner which he’ll politely decline.

Thankfully the Scot doesn’t linger outside his door for long before Grant down the hall and heading for the elevators.

He can hear the sounds of some one struggling around the corner and half wants to walk back to his apartment just to avoid whoever it is but then he hears the whimpers f a baby and the frustrated cry of a des tresses mother.

So he turns the corner and of course his luck brings him face to face with Skye. “Hey…”

"Robot!" Skye explains trying her best to not looking like she was on the verge of tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here… In 5b…" He says slowly but reaches for the diaper bag that had fallen to the floor. The one Slye had been struggling to reach for.

"Oh…" Skye says quietly as she quiets he daughter. "I live here too… How have our paths never crossed… Well maybe because I’ve been staying at Dad’s the past couple of weeks…" She mumbles but smiles at him.

"Going down?" Grant asks nodding towards the elevator. He was still holding the diaper back oblivious to the fact to anyone else they looked like a family getting ready to head down stairs.

"Yeah… Actually Kenna knocked the bag off my shoulder and I dropped it trying to shift her…"

-

The entire elevator ride down consists of awkward shuffling and shifting and some how he ends up holding Kenna long enough for Skye to adjust her almost clothing malfunction thankfully he was kind enough not to look as she adjusted and instead held her daughter close to him.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was so close to a baby before let alone holding on but it felt comfortable. Except for the baby drool on his tie. But Kenna the little baby can’t help it and he feels like he’s gonna be a sucker for this kid even before they get out of the elevator.

"Thanks." Skye smiles and takes Kenna back. Then Grant is missing holding Kenna in his arms. He wants to hold her still and then he realizes just exactly how badly he’s got it for his boss’s daughter.

Groaning as he lets his head fall back against the elevator he glances at her and smiles for a half a second before the elevator is stopping somewhere between the second and third floors.

"Shit." He hisses as they come to a stop and the entire elevator jars a little sending Skye and Kenna into his arms. "You okay?" He asks softly as he realizes he can smell Skye’s shampoo and Kenna’s baby smell.

"Fine… I think Kenna is okay to… Maybe just upset that she almost went flying." Skye says trying to pass off her worry for Kenna who was still quiet as nothing. But Grant could feel the way she holding Kenna closer to her.

"I’m sure she’s fine just scared."

-

Turns out he was right because not two seconds after saying it Kenna is wailing and its all Grant can do not to be taken back to his childhood.

He doesn’t even realize he’s tightened his grip on Skye until she whimpers herself and it brings him out of whatever he just saw and he’s letting her go. “Imsorryimsososorry!” He says and Skye gives him a weak smile in the dim lights of the emergency lights of the elevator.

"It’s okay… I’ve had worse." She shrugs. But it clear she looks exhausted from everything and he’s still feeling guilty as she curls closer to Kenna.

"Do you want me…?" He says gesturing to Kenna who’s calmed into sniffles. But he doesn’t exactly expect Skye to come back to his side and snuggle up next to him. "Skye…"

"Robot… I promise I won’t bite… Kenna might but I can promise anything." She says softly.

"Okay."

-

It’s nearly and hour before anyone checks on them and he finds this stupid. “Hello?” He says as there is a voice from the call box on the elevator.

"How many people are in with you?" The voice says and it sound suspiciously like his neighbor.

"Two others, a mother and her…"

"Four month."

"And her four month old baby." Grant says angry it took someone this long to find them. "What’s going on?"

"Elevator motor gave out… How long have you three been up there?"

"About an hour." Grant says.

"We’re getting a repair crew here as fast as possible… Are you guys alright?"

"Just tired." Skye says loud enough for the voice to hear.

"Skye!?! Sweetie oh sweetie we’ll get you guys out in no time." A different voice says and Skye groans.

"Thanks Jems." She mutters back but finally takes a seat on the elevator floor. She sighs and waits for the phone to disconnect before she’s looking up at him. "You gonna stand there all day?"

-

"I’ve officially decided I hate Tuesday more than Monday." He says out loud a little later. They’ve passed Kenna back and forth depending on if she’s hungry or not.

She’s honestly surprised at he lack of reaction to breast feeding her daughter but he just blinks and zones out.

"Not the first pair of boobs I’ve seen probably won’t be the last…" He mumbles.

"What?"

"You were looking for a reaction… I don’t see the big deal people have about it…" He shrugs and she smiles before handing him Kenna and asking him to burp her. "I mean you can’t feed a baby grown up food unless you wanna harm them an thats just dumb…" He adds quietly.

His words and lack of reaction make him all that much more like able in the past three hours they’ve been up in the elevator.

-

He doesn’t remember falling asleep but he’s jolted awake as the Elevator starts to moves. Realizing that the lights were working once more and that they were descending to the bottom floor he felt relief and disappointment.

He enjoyed his time with Skye and Kenna as they woke up slowly with identical yawns he could hold back a laugh.

"You have the same yawn." He says as she hand him Kenna. "And you are going right back to sleep aren’t you?" He asks softly looking at the baby laying close to his heart.

-

When the doors dinged he’s surprised Kenna didn’t wake up or through the commotion of Phil freaking out an the repair crew scratching their heads.

Grant is still holding Kenna as Phil barrels right into Skye asking if she’s okay and if there was anything she needed and oh god where is Kenna.

Skye can’t stop laughing by that point and Grant’s sporting his own smile as he watches Phil. She points him to Grant and its the next funniest sight she’s ever seen.

Grant takes on this deer in the headlights look and Phil gets a little red and looks like he may explode for a moment before something must have clicked and he’s smiling again.

"Take the rest of the day off Grant…" Phil’s says and Grant isn’t sure how to take it.

"I’m starving." Skye announces loudly and looks at Grant then at Phil who frowns at her.

"We can go get you some lunch…" Phil says confused at why Skye is announcing her hungry so loudly. But she glances at Grant again and smiles.

"Perhaps you should give Kenna to her grandfather then take me out to lunch." Skye says with a wide grin.

"Did you just ask me out?" He asks back but hands Kenna over to Phil who eagerly take Kenna and makes sure she’s alright to.

"And what if I did?" She grins.

"Then I take back what I said about Tuesdays."


End file.
